Decimation's Call: Ebony Edition
by Kade Storm
Summary: A batch of rebels, seek to reclaim their heritage and legacy by taking back the UniZodiac state. However, these young misguided hopefuls, are driven by the zeal of a mad man, who’s carefully manoeuvring onto a path of piracy. In their ploy to liberate the
1. Chapter 1

Prequel Information:

Bogart, Terrance, Jake and Seth, that quadruplet legacy of the once famous Brigadier Shaun Lance. This was the story of a resource station and satellite, that soon turned into a liberal state in space, known as Uni-Zodiac.

It was a capitalist centre for prosperity, where opportunity brought various members of the space community together to form a liberal state. However, the military build-up, was soon to result in a vile elitist uprising; where a one Lash LaReux, general of the Zodiac, exercised martial law, and took over the Zodiac state.

From this point forth, all forms of chaos greed, and nepotism engulfed the state, slowly turning its army into a group of terrorists for hire, and the state it self; a breeding ground for outlaws.

Brigadier Lance was brutally executed during the coupe, and his execution made public, bringing great shame, and pain to what remained of his family. His young sons however, who were merely infants at the time, were abducted by an old comrade of Shaun's; named Cane Luther, a member of the Zodiac intelligence.

Over the course of the following twenty-years, the quadruplets were risen as mercenaries in the underworld of the UniZodiac, and soon became one of the leading squads of the revolution army, known as the Tri-Stars. Their identities were hardly public, but their group identity was forged with their intensive raids and sometimes reckless conducts. They were known as the Black Trinity, a unit of vile thugs, bent on over throwing the LeReux dictatorship.

Chapter 1: The opening.

"Bo! Fall back! NOW!" screamed a voice, as the scene opened inside the cockpit of a low-level fighter craft. Bo, a well built turtle, had his hands clutched to the drive unit the craft, as the visual sensors showed him, darting through a very tight maze, its walls, riddled with mini-beam turrets. The turrets were apparently firing on, as another slightly, heavier voice broke over the comm-link. "Bo, what are you doing?" it questioned in a rhetorical tone, as the muscular turtle slammed the link shut.

The turrets had opened fire, and Bo was already having a hard time dodging a majority of the blasts, with a few scorching and tearing through the side of the space-craft's tail fin. "Man, the master was right! I should've counted by chickens by they clucked," remarked Bow, as he got the craft to tail spin at a junction, nearly slamming into the wall. "That's not what he said!" argued another voice, as Bo turned to it with disgust. "I thought I shut this thing off!" he grunted with annoyance. "Yes, which is why I installed two of them," responded the voice. "Ah ah ah, you wont be able to locate the second, oh fearless squad leader!" added the voice, somewhat looking to tease Bo.

"Man, shut up will ya'!" exclaimed Bo, as a piece of debris slammed against the top of his craft's hood. However, by this point, the map blue print on the console indicated that he was at the end of this unknown maze.

"Oh man, he's so dead," said a voice, as the silhouettes of three husky turtles appeared, watching a screen, that was currently showing feedback of a station in deep space. Suddenly something shot out of the mouth of the station, as the entire structure detonated into a burning fortress of doom. Unfortunately, That little object, was merely the tail find of Bo's space craft.

It was then that the main lights in the chamber would come on, revealing a massive structure behind the screen. Gas would release from the locks, as a door would swing open and Bo would emerge out of the structure. "HAH! You'll never beat that test! Only the uba' masta' has ever beaten that level!" taunted one of Bo's look-alike comrades. "Ah shut the fuck up!" yelled Bo as he threw the VR helmet down. "We need to train under new regime now -- clearly we're not prepared for this, and Jake here cannot stop gloating about his fluke!" Bo said, whining somewhat.

Throwing aside his body gear for the VR unit, Bo passed through a doorway, his comrades trailing behind, with a dejected Jake trailing behind while mumbling "it was not a fluke" to himself. "You know, you could seek out the services of," recommended one of the other two, as Bo turned to face him, snapping instantly at the idea. "I already know Rios! Don't forget, it was my idea! We must locate Wolf!" he said as he turned around to face a computer unit in the chamber. Bo slammed the keyboard, as the search for the black-list was not working too well in his favour. "DAMN IT! Seth! Aren't ya' gonna' help me with this piece of trash! I hate these machines!" grumbled Bo, as the fourth and silent turtle, stood still, his arms folded, and his eyes narrowed with a sneering expression.

"What the hell? Why are you looking at me like that?" questioned Bo, clearly showing signs of certain intimidation. "Doesn't matter," responded Seth, as he continued to sneer. "Will you stop it already?" questioned Bo as he backed off. "Soon as you get away from that 'trash,' and step away from my terminal; clearly it is not designed to be comprehended by the meagre likes of you," taunted Seth as he slowly moved towards the machine. "Burn!" squealed Jake, as Bo smacked him on the back of his head. "What the fu-w-what wuz that for?" argued Jake, holding his head and pushing Bo away. "Stop it, both of you; clearly I have my work cut out for me, and having you two ass-clowns make a muck of it, is not part of by agenda," added Seth, his sarcastic and cold logic, piercing through the frail egos in the room as both Bo and Jake turned to him with a cold look, before swiftly turning around and walk off into the VR chamber again.

Seth took notice of his comrades departing from the chambers, as he let out a sly giggle while hissing the words "impudent fools." It was then, that Wolf's underground profile mug-shot would appear on the holographic display unit of the computer machine. "Excellent," added Seth, as he continued to enter some commands into the console, while the scene gradually faded to a black.

The next scene opens, as the four brothers slowly march their way towards a bar. Bo was standing proud and mighty as always, assuming a somewhat leader-like stance with Jake and Terrance following in his line. Seth on the other hand, was slugging behind, his arms folded and head lowered in dejection. "C'mon Seth! Hurry up!" yelled Jake, as he continued trotting behind Bogart.

"You're being reckless, once again," murmured Seth, as his pace did not change. "I couldn't give a shit Seth! You and your so called intelligence mean nothing. Intimidation! That's the way of the cosmos. If we're to make an impression, then we must storm in!" grunted Bogart as he was now standing, facing the door of an inconspicuous pilots bar; staring at it as though it were some portal of fate. "You seem to forget, that your target here, has intimidated fleets, without any effort. Do not try to out-play a superior player at their own game. Bogart, you're being a fool." concluded Seth in a cold monotonous tone of voice, only to enrage Bogart.

"A fool? Watch this then!" growled Bo, as he booted the door, slamming it open; nearly tearing it out through its hinges. "Woah! Cool!" lauded the somewhat shallow and innocent Jake. "Reckless, and brash," mused Seth, as a smirk emerged on his face, things were going to get real tense from here on forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bogart, realized that he had made quite the entrance, as the door crashed onto the floor. Everyone in the bar turned to address their attention to the rather rude intrusion. _"HEY! THIS IS A BAR GOD DAMNIT!" _yelled the tender, as Seth began to giggle, and walked ahead of the group.

"_Yo seth! What up?" questioned Jake, as the conniving brother just waved his hand, and proceeded to close in on a female hawk, sitting comfortably by self. "Let him be, Jake!" ordered Bogart, as he sneered at the on looking populace of the bar._

His eyes locked with the one person who he sought so sorely. _"Wolf," _whispered Bogart to himself as he approached the infamous pilot, and his company. _"So, we have the entire Star Wolf team here I see,"_ remarked Bogart in a somewhat friendly tone, as he whipped his hand, and extended it forward to shake with Wolf.

Wolf turned away with a frown on his face, not bothering to acknowledge Bogart; he was least impressed by the shoddy antics. _"Ohhhh BURN!"_ squealed Jake teasingly, as Terrance put his hand on Bogart's shoulder. _"Come on man! Let's get outta' here!"_ reasoned Terrance, immediately causing Bogart to shove his brother's hand off. _"What the fuck?" _thought Bogart to himself as he move around the table to face Wolf again. _"Hey!" _he screamed as he slammed his fist on the table, _"I'm tryin' to talk to ya!"_ he insisted, trying to impose himself. _"So you are, took you look enough to come up with that line,"_ mocked Wolf as he arrogantly took a sip from his drink.

Meanwhile, Seth seated himself next to the lady hawk. _"My my, never see you hanging out with your brothers,"_ teased the femme bird, as Seth let out a small laugh. _"Ah yes, me and my little fucking circus!"_ he deducted, looking on at his brothers. _"How we ever ended up sharing the same parents, defies belief!"_ he added. _"Well, looks like Bogart's not having much luck, is he?"_ questioned the Hawk, as Seth put his left arm around her. _"Yes, he lacks that certain charm,"_ murmured Seth, as he leaned in closer, whispering the word charm into her ear. _"Mmmmm, the kind of charm that you seem to have mastered,"_ remarked the Hawk, as a smirk emerged on her face. _"You know, Lyla, we could stop playing such feeble games and just cut to the chase,"_ whispered Seth as he sniffed the back of her neck, real slow. _"Yes, we could, but,"_ remarked Hawk, as Seth immediately backed off. _"But where would be the fun in that, eh?"_ he finished, letting out another laugh and gazing at the ongoing meeting.

"_I told you, I am not interested. Star Wolf, is non-existent now," explained Wolf as he rolled his eyes. "Like is said earlier! The PAY, is GOOD!" argued Bogart, as Terrance stood a couple of feet behind him, his arms folded, with a stern expression forged on his face. "Dude, do you think he'll agree?" questioned Jake, as he leaned his relatively scrawny elbow on his bulky brother's shoulder. "How would I know?" questioned Terrance, as they continued to gaze on. "Well, you have the remaining team here! Ask them! I am through with this shit!" explained Wolf, as turned away once again._

"_The team is good! But we need you on this! WE NEED YOU MAN!" argued Bo, hoping to get some kind of a positive response to his pleas. "Is there a problem?" grunted a voice, as the Bartender was now standing behind the three brothers. The man was a gigantic hog to say least, with a massive physique, and a rather imposing presence. "Not really! We're done talking!" responded Wolf, as the Bartender pulled Bogart around. "I'm 'fraid yer gonna' hav' to take yer business elsewhere! CHUM!" he grunted, revealing a massive shot gun; its handle, clenched inside the palm of his other hand._

"_WOAH!" Jake squealed as he hopped behind Terrance. Bogart twitched his lips at the sight of the gun. Backing off slowly, he waved for his brothers to back off, as Seth leaned forward on his table, and gazed on in a calm, relaxed manner. "I'll be seeing you!" threatened Bogart, as the bartender laughed it off. "Not if ya' want a six-inch hole replacing yer ugly face!" taunted the husky bore as he loaded the first round into the rifle._

Bogart grit his teeth, before suddenly turning around, and telling his brothers to get out. _"You and I aren't done!"_ he grunted, as they left the bar, with Bogart's pride taking a serious hammering. _"Aye! But we have one more slime bag in 'ere!"_ grunted the bore as he turned to the other side of the bar to aim his rifle in the direction of Seth.

A smirk emerged on Seth's face, as he rose from his chair. _"What's the matter, Mr. Pig?"_ he questioned in a rather fake rendition of a polite tone, slowly walking towards the bartender. _"Get the hell outta' here ya' green garbage!"_ grunted the sturdy bartender, as he aimed the rifle at Seth's face. _"Please, don't point that in my direction,"_ remarked Seth, as he walked forth and flicked the nozzle of the gun aside. _"THAT'S 'NUFF!"_ grunted the bore once again, as he jammed the barrel straight into Seth's face. _"I warned you,"_ remarked Seth in a some what stern tone, as he summoned what appeared to be lightning reflexes, and lodged the rifle out of the hands of the bore, and into his own.

Soon, the bore found himself staring at the mouth of the barrel, and not looking too happy. _"So, tell me, pig boy! Do you have some kind of a racial issue with amphibians?"_ he questioned, as the bore remained silent. _"Oh, gone into silent mode have we? Perhaps this outta' stimulate ya'!"_ mocked Seth, as he aimed the rifle at a brand new bottle of red wine on the counter, blasting open the bottle, and splattering the expensive beverage all over the counter. _"YOU!" _grunted the bore, as Seth quickly shifted the aim of the rifle back onto the bartender's face. _"Yes?" _questioned Seth in a taunting tone, as he turned to look at Wolf and his pack of thugs for a moment. _"Heh! You're a waste of time!" _he added as he then proceeded to march out of the room. At the door way, Seth took a brief pause as he stopped, _"I was talking to you! WOLF!"_ he added, in a rather loud and stern tone, before disappearing into the streets beyond.


End file.
